<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【MKX】当我们一起看《冰雪奇缘》 by whelsker15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230651">【MKX】当我们一起看《冰雪奇缘》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelsker15/pseuds/whelsker15'>whelsker15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelsker15/pseuds/whelsker15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>半藏和奎良决定观看武田送给他们的《冰雪奇缘》影碟。<br/>Hanzo and Kuai Liang decided to watch Frozen together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【MKX】当我们一起看《冰雪奇缘》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文于2015年5月5日首发于lofter。这是一个看smosh吐槽真人快打系列时说到零度是let it go的时候，一个没忍住让脑洞直奔十万八千里的产物。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“半藏，我知道你有话要说。”还在闭着眼睛进行着冥想的奎良朝着刚刚回到家的人说到。“哦，其实也不是很重要的事情。武田刚刚给我推荐了一个电影，说无论如何都要让大师你看看。”说着半藏走到奎良跟前，把手上的那张DVD递了过去。</p><p>奎良睁眼起身，接过了半藏给他看的那个小盒子。“……冰雪奇缘……？”难不成是看到冰雪这两个字就马上联想到他了？武田这个孩子可真有想法。“要不我们今晚就先别打游戏了。看一出电影怎么样？”半藏的表情似乎故作轻松，天知道他在玩那个里面有他们的叫Mortal Kombat的游戏里总是输给奎良。噢，而且奎良他还是一直用的Scorpion，对Scorpion本人他来说，这简直就是奇耻大辱。</p><p>额………原来“说什么都要让Sub-Zero大师看看这个电影”，就是因为这个吗……？当电影里的剧情进展到Elsa从王宫逃走，开始一边变出雪花和冰城堡，一边唱起了Let It Go的时候，奎良总算顿悟了半藏爱徒的“用心良苦”，而此时的半藏已经在掩着嘴偷笑了：“怪不得有个什么视频里面说你就是Let it go来着。”</p><p>奎良扬了扬眉毛，推开一直窝在他身上“纳凉”的半藏，起身走出家门来到外面的庭院，半藏见状不妙，赶紧追了出去。“……奎良？你生气了吗？我很抱歉我……”</p><p>“先别说话。我在想东西。”奎良在脑海里回忆起Lin Kuei Temple的模样，随后装模作样地学着刚刚在电影里看到的Elsa一脚踩在地面上的动作，开始用冰构建出Lin Kuei Temple的样子，随后大手一挥，栩栩如生的Scorpion和Sub-Zero的冰像也出现在冰Lin Kuei神像的旁边。</p><p>“你觉得怎么样？”奎良回头，满意地看到半藏先是惊讶，随后变得怀念的神情。“这可比那个Let it go好多了。”半藏看着奎良脸上的表情，也忍不住露出了笑容。“来，get over here。”两人在他们的冰像前紧紧相拥，全然已经忘了屋子里的电影还没完结。</p><p>“半藏，我觉得我要给剑士准备一份礼物。”奎良突然说到。“哦？什么时候你也变得这么好心了？”“我只是想起有个电影里面，有一句台词是I am your father来着。”</p><p>好吧。谁说奎良大师不记仇的来着。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>